1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing piezoelectric film elements, and piezoelectric film elements.
2. Related Art
As a piezoelectric material used for ink jet recording heads, lead zirconate titanate (hereafter referred to as “PZT”) has been most widely used because of its excellent piezoelectric characteristic (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications JP-A-2004-296679 and JP-A-2004-159309, for example). However, in recent years, piezoelectric materials that do not contain lead have been desired in place of PZT, because lead would elute when lead-containing wastes are exposed to acid rain or the like, and cause serious harm to the environment.
Recently, layered ferroelectrics containing bismuth have been reported as piezoelectric materials that do not contain lead and have excellent piezoelectric characteristic (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Applications JP-A-2005-255424, for example). Such ferroelectrics have a structure in which bismuth oxide layers and perovskite layers are alternately laminated, and those of the ferroelectrics with TiO6 octahedron layers that form the perovskite layers in a number of 1-5 are known.
However, it is necessary to control the crystal orientation of the ferroelectric film in order to enhance its piezoelectric characteristic.